Non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in solid state drives (SSD). As Internet-scale services continue to grow, real time data processing and data analytics by ad-hoc queries on large volumes of data is emerging as a critical application. Additionally, as memory density continues to scale, SSD capacities continue to scale exponentially. Current enterprise systems are ill-equipped to manage these trends as they rely on moving huge volumes of data out into a system's main memory for processing. These solutions rely on storing data at one location (i.e. a storage device like an SSD) and move data to a different location (typically DRAM) for computation. While this method works for some applications with limited data sizes, applications with large scale data cannot use this method because of the time wasted on transferring data and the prohibitively high cost and power consumption of including large scale (e.g. petabyte) DRAM capacity in such systems.